


Almost Human

by Simplicissimus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, 架空, 科幻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplicissimus/pseuds/Simplicissimus
Summary: 《别让我走》（Never Let Me Go）和《银翼杀手》（Blade Runner）混合paro，讲述三个为人类提供器官的复制人的故事，标题意为“几近成人”。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题记：  
> I lose myself to your control  
> When you touch me I'm almost human  
> Finally breathing, what is this feeling?  
> Coming to my senses, losing my focus  
> Taking my emotion, lost in the moment  
> You make me feel almost human *

后来我终于再次见到基尔伯特，那时候我在千叶给捐献者做看护已经将近六年。一个很偶然的机会，我听刚刚转移到此的捐献者们聊起东京护理中心的某个家伙。我不常和捐献者一起谈心，因为我还没有进行过任何捐献，这是横亘在我与他们之间的一条天然屏障——倒不是说我就不是个好看护。事实上，我将这份工作干得极为出色，经我照看的捐献者，除去特殊原因，很少有走不到第四次捐献就一命呜呼的。我猜这就是为什么我本人的捐献通知书迟迟不来。做了整整六年护理员，对我们这样的人来说已经是个打破记录的期限。日子久了，我有时也会想不起自己来到这世上“真正的使命”；甚至在不知不觉中，我时常产生一些滑稽但真实的感觉，以为生活会就这么无聊但平静地持续下去；以为我终究与他们不同，以为自己永远不会像他们那样，从冷冰冰的手术台上下来，再回到冷冰冰的手术台上结束性命。  
总之那时候我刚好经过交谊厅，听到有关基尔伯特的消息，心中常年寂寥但平静的地方突然泛起波澜。见过他的人都得承认，这家伙十分与众不同，不论外貌还是个性，都完全称得上“举世无双”。这么说当然只是修辞，因为你可以用任何语言来形容我们这样的人，偏偏却不该用这个词。我当时停下脚步，静静听完捐献者们对这个人的描述，便知道一定是他。我原先紧挨交谊厅的玻璃门站着，听到后来竟不自知地倚靠玻璃门支撑身体。等他们将闲聊话题转移到新近热议的义体化技术上，我才拖着步子默默离开。我来到行政大楼，在走廊上来回踟蹰许久，终于下定决心走进值班室，并暗自庆幸当天的轮值医生是马修。我站在离办公桌还有两米的地方，问他能不能帮我查一个刚转到东京护理中心的捐献人。  
“怎么，又要对捐献人挑挑拣拣了？”他转过身来盯着我微笑，镜片后面的眼神十分温和。马修是千叶护理中心少数真正愿意与复制人交流的工作人员，对于他的友善，我并不心存感激，却也不会滥用。我有意隔开自己与人群的距离，因为我不属于他们，也注定不会成为他们的一员。  
他说我“挑挑拣拣”不过是句玩笑话，虽然基于经验和成绩，我的确是少数有资格挑选病人的看护员之一。对于这种特权，我同样不曾滥用。我本人和护理中心都非常清楚，如果看护员能和与之朝夕相处的捐献者建立一份彼此信任的亲密关系，对他们维持良好的身心健康确实大有益处——并不是每个随机安排的看护员，都能和捐献人友好相处。这种工作的特殊性，也决定了看护员身心承受的压力格外巨大，因此在条件允许的情况下，中心非常乐意按照看护人的心意来完成配置，以期达到最优成果。  
我并没有去接马修的话头，只是压着嗓子报出基尔伯特的编号，努力使自己的声音听上去平板无情。他迅速将编号输入系统，纵使背对着我，还是赞叹般点了点头：“看样子，这回又是个老熟人咯……让我们看看，究竟何方神圣，让你把编号都记得这么牢——”  
我走到他身后站定，光标闪烁的时候我们同时注视眼前的屏幕。我的目光只是落在左上角的一张小照上，心跳就顿时加快了一倍。  
银白的短发。燃烧的瞳孔。倨傲的嘴角。当前位置：东京护理中心。捐献次数：两次。  
“……算是吧，”我勉强组织着自己的语言，从未觉得舌头竟这样不听使唤，“他和我……我们来自同一个基地……”  
基尔伯特，我曾以为自己再也不可能见到他了。  
我一直记着他的编号，就像我一直记着弗朗西斯的那样。那件事当时的确闹得挺大，然而奇怪的是，弗朗西斯的结局我早有耳闻，关于基尔伯特的消息却如同石沉大海。我不知道他后来究竟如何，也完全不敢试图去找。即便后来成为看护员，有机会稍微接触一些复制人的档案，我都从未想过查看他的情况。因为在那些夜凉似水的孤寂时分，每当我一个人躺在自己窄小宿舍的床上，眼前又出现根室基地纵横交错的冰冷走廊，我曾一万次对着眼前沉默得可怕的虚空许下愿望：不论他如今是死是活，不论他以何种存在方式逡巡于世上何方——在本州、北冰洋或是多少光年以外的殖民星球，乃至在负时空那些不可理解亦永无尽头的尘埃中——如果我们有幸再见，那地方也绝不该是任何一间捐献人护理中心。绝不。

看护基尔伯特的申请批准下来已经是一个月以后的事了。那天一早，我一接到通知，就到千叶护理中心办好离职手续，再回家收拾了一小袋生活物品，傍晚时分便开车前往东京。我的双门电动小车接近码头的时候，天已经完全黑下来，巨大的苍穹失掉了白日里那种金黄色的朦胧光彩。我沿着港口大道行驶，左手边便是被昼夜不灭的强光照亮的东京湾，海浪裹挟着灰白色的泡沫，无声撞向坚硬的码头。毫无来由地，我突然想起基尔伯特说他曾经见过真正的海鸥。在关于他童年的幻境中，他说自己曾赤脚奔跑在滩头，向掠过头顶的海鸥挥舞双手。然而弗朗西斯的嗤笑就像那些记忆的片段一样始终如影随形，我的电动车愈发接近东京塔顶那些巨大的全息广告投影，他的笑声就愈发清晰。  
“听着，那不是你的记忆，小傻瓜。亚瑟，快告诉他！都是些植入片段，就像我们自己，全是人造的狗屎。他们把零零碎碎的美好事物放在一起，就像剪辑音乐录影带那样，还弄些早就不存在了的动物进去，好让我们他妈的相信自己的生命也不是那么可悲……亚瑟，告诉他你的植入片段都是什么？见鬼了！他们让他在东非看狮子，咿哈哈！可怜的老亚瑟，他曾以为自己坐在他老爸的吉普车上，追着这些家伙从大裂谷这头跑到另一头……”  
弗朗西斯嘲笑别人的时候会刻意拖长了音调，活灵活现得像个得意忘形的狒狒——另一种我们只能从纪录片中一窥究竟的生物。时至今日，我都没法完全理解，那样尖锐的笑声当初是如何穿透我内心的屏障，搅乱我稳固的思绪，硬生生将我拽进他混沌莫测的自我世界的。我想对基尔伯特说那不是真的，说弗朗西斯这白痴又在开蹩脚玩笑。然而基地的所有人都知道他说的没错；只有基尔伯特这个初来乍到的家伙，还会相信那些画面是他本人的记忆。纵使这样，我还是对弗朗西斯的做法相当反感——他干嘛总是这么自私，这么直接，偏偏要用那样高高在上的可恶腔调，向所有人炫耀他看透一切的优越感？  
当时我们仨正坐在室内运动场的阶梯上，我用余光瞟见弗朗西斯百无聊赖地将两条悬空的长腿晃来晃去，像极了夜里我们偷偷办事时的模样，突然就感到一阵心烦意乱。按照人类的标准来看，我们那时候全都处在十七八岁的状态，虚荣、轻信、好斗、欲望过剩；而我，我原本可以安然无恙地度过这一切，在那些埋首于书本和实习的日子里，用与生俱来的理性和无情将自己好端端保护起来，对这些来势汹汹的躁动视而不见。  
可我还是从塞林格的厌世文字中把头抬起，冷静地瞧着自己面前的两个家伙——一个自我怀疑，一个玩世不恭——我不能欺骗基尔伯特，也不愿让他被霸道惯了的弗朗西斯左右：“得了吧，弗朗西斯。你就算把自己包装成地道的犬儒主义者，也改变不了我们要在手术台上被切开的结局。我倒是情愿想着这样快活的画面去死，总比死前唯一的记忆就是你的丑脸要强。”我“啪”地合起手中的硬皮书，从台阶上滑下来，冲基尔伯特戏谑地眨了眨眼：“他们给弗朗西斯植入的记忆是脏兮兮的池塘和黏糊糊的蟾蜍，就在他家后院里，他大概还失足掉了进去——我猜这就是为什么，他一听见别人的‘好记忆’，就喜欢过来扫兴。伙计们，回见。”  
我故作清高地大步走开，虽然挺想看看他俩听完我这一席话，都露出了怎样的表情——可我还是没有回头。

那天晚上，我估摸弗朗西斯还在因为白天的揶揄生我气，应该不会溜到我屋里来逗趣了，于是早早洗漱完毕，换了睡衣，钻进被窝看小说。后来听见有人敲门，我还吃了一惊，以为那家伙竟厚着脸皮前来找茬，便磨磨蹭蹭地下了床，酝酿好了的刻薄诅咒在拉开房门的一瞬差一点儿就冲口而出。  
“行行好，你他妈就不能——基尔伯特？！”  
基尔伯特衣冠齐整地站在门口，被我萦绕四方的低气压所震慑，一时愣在原地——而我身穿睡衣，连睡帽都忘了摘下，活脱脱一个准备发火的小丑模样。真好。偏偏被他瞧见。这实在是……好极了。  
“……对不起！我不知道你已经睡了，我这就……”  
他慌忙道着歉，白得反常的耳根一下子变得通红，还胡乱打了个手势，像是要指指我那顶愚蠢的睡帽，却因为它样子太过滑稽而不得不作罢。他没好意思把话说完，转身就想离开。  
“等等！”  
我鬼使神差地伸出手，一把抓住他的胳膊。他猛地转过头来，瞳孔瞬间缩小，像是被我的举动大大冒犯。我记得弗朗西斯讲过，这家伙不大喜欢别人碰他。他还说，基尔伯特刚到根室那会儿，大块头伊万曾带着一帮跟班儿将他堵在厕所，似乎还想把自己的脏东西往人家嘴里塞，结果就是险些被其咬断命根。从那之后，大伙儿都对基尔伯特不同寻常的白皮血眸和好勇斗狠怀有一定的好奇与恐惧——好奇在其次，大部分还是恐惧。我们所有人都是一开始就生活在根室基地了，只有基尔伯特是个外来人员。谁都不知道他来自哪里，由此还产生了一些流言蜚语，说制造他的地方会在我们这类人身上做稀奇古怪的可怕实验，而基尔伯特乖张孤僻的性格某种程度上印证了这一说法。他与各路寻衅者大打出手好几次之后，就再没人敢碰他；然而除了胆大包天、最先接触他的弗朗西斯和我，也再没人愿意和他呆在一起。在那一刻，我也被基尔伯特的眼神震慑，触电似的缩回手，见他并未对我出拳，这才小心翼翼地问：“有事吗？”  
而他冲我笑了起来，以一种非常讨喜的方式令人心安：凌厉的眉峰变得柔和，眼角泛起俏皮的细纹。我的心顿时漏跳了几下，它在胸口某个地方重重叹息一声，把亲吻那对眼眸的愿望仔细藏好。他不是弗朗西斯，我在心中大声对自己说，要当心，他可不喜欢把别人的那玩意儿含在嘴里。  
“关于我们“捐献人”……除了今天弗朗西斯提到的“植入”那回事儿，”基尔伯特没有发现我的动摇，他微微皱起眉头，似乎还没有完全适应这个新词汇，“我觉得……我不知道的东西大概还有很多。亚瑟，”他低下头，认真地注视着我，眼中的诚恳透露着一丝急切，“你能给我好好说说吗？”

东京护理中心处于北市郊一个庞大的建筑群内，捐献人生活区只占据该区域的一小部分。这是全岛最大的复制人中心，相当于整个产业的总部，承载着复制人培育、养成、手术、护理和相关科研等一系列功能。当初培养了我们的根室基地，也只是该中心在北海道的一处职责相对单一的分部而已。到达护理生活区主楼的时候已经将近晚上九点，我还没来得及去看看中心给自己安排的新宿舍，就直奔基尔伯特的病房。对于我的到来，这家伙表现得一点儿也不惊讶，大约护理中心已经提前告知他更换看护员的事了。他单间的房门大敞着，就像准备好迎接什么人那样。我走进去的时候，他正趴在写字桌上涂涂写写。我有些痴呆地凝视他专注的模样，看那两束浅色的睫毛歇落在他比起当初清瘦了许多的面颊上，像一对安静的蚕蛾张开毛绒绒的翅膀。我轻轻咳嗽一声，他便抬起头来。  
“嘿，亚瑟！”  
他一下子起身，展开一个真诚的笑容，一面快步朝门口走来，一面毫无芥蒂地伸出双手，似乎想要给我一个拥抱，却被我呆若木鸡的模样弹了回去，只好顺势将手贴在裤腿两侧，颇为尴尬地搓了又搓，苍白的脸上却始终维持着欣喜的笑颜，那表情就像在说：“你终于来了。”  
“嘿，基尔伯特。”  
我抬起头，死死盯着他瞧，就像要用目光在那张脸上挖出洞来。那时候他离开我只有不到十英寸的物理距离，我却没法继续向他靠近。他在等我吗？为什么呢？他又为什么要对我笑，就好像他还是那个刚被送到根室的傻小子，就好像这些年来的一切统统没有发生？他难道以为这么一笑，所有前尘往事就能一笔勾销？难道看见他笑了，我的内心就不会因为如今在此地见到他，真真切切地见到他，而注定轰然碎裂成千千万万片，无声无息地飘进东京湾不断侵蚀陆地的毒浪？  
而我此刻几乎看不见他，因为眼前早已一片模糊，途中做好的所有心理建设在这个人跟前全面崩塌。我低下头，用力捏紧双拳，用颤抖得几不可闻的哭腔吼道：“为什么要回来？为什么让我在这里见到你？！”  
他带着点儿悲悯的神气注视我，却不回答我突兀的问题。要是放在从前，他一定会夸张地笑笑，对我的无理取闹无奈道：“分明是你自己要来啊。”然而我在进门的那一刻就清楚地知道，不论是他还是我，我们身上有些东西早已变得和从前不一样了——或许在千叶护理中心检索他资料的时候，我就已经明白这一点了。可是他的手明明如同过去一样温柔，它们犹犹豫豫地攀上我的肩头，见我没有反对，便试探着将我朝他怀里拉，再一把抱住。我的身体不受控制地抖个不停，手却不由自主地贴上他的后背。他的沉默是温暖的海洋，无声吞噬一切难以启齿的悲伤和无穷无尽的悔恨。我们站在那份令人安心的沉默中拥抱彼此，像两株沉沦的水草，缓缓飘零在没有边际的回忆深渊。很长时间过后，我察觉出他有些呼吸不稳，这才迟钝地意识到他的第二次捐献刚刚过去不久，便慌忙自责起来，拉着他慢慢走到床头坐下。  
之后我们肩并着肩，就这么在他宽大的病床上一起睡了。他原本在我脑袋边上嘀嘀咕咕，说的都是些东京护理中心的琐事，像是每周某日餐厅会提供可口的仿生鳕鱼肉啦，某位看护和他照顾的捐献人关系恶劣啦，诸如此类。像每一位捐献者一样，他的作息十分规律，睡眠时间长，入睡的时间也相应较早。不到十点，我耳畔的絮语就渐渐弱下去，后来就再也听不见了。我调暗床头的灯光，撑起身子，看夜色静静爬上他熟睡的容颜。过去在根室，我俩真正彼此熟识之后，也常常这样同床而眠。他后来依旧不喜欢别人碰他，我和弗朗西斯则是少有的例外。那时候他会带杯泡好的茶到我的单间来，与我闲聊至深夜，再推说一句懒得回房；其实我知道，他只是不想一个人呆着；夜深时分，他时常被噩梦惊醒，一看见我就能平静下来，却对噩梦的内容只字不提。因此，我每次都纵容他钻进我的被窝，抢走我的枕头，在熟睡中展开手脚，霸占将近整个小床——在我们开始做爱很久以前便是如此；而在我发觉自己爱他很久以前，我们就已经开始做爱了。

从我认识基尔伯特起，他的身体就一直相当健壮。凭借这副体魄，他平安度过了第二次捐献，而且恢复良好，除了无法从事持久或剧烈的体力活动，他看起来几乎和常人并无两样。虽然我在这里的任务是同时照看三位捐献人，但在基尔伯特的要求下，我还是退掉了中心给我安排的房间，干脆与他住到一起。然而我们这么共同生活了许久，却始终没有再度做爱。这倒不完全是出于对他身体状况的考虑——他确实不如从前那样健康了，却也不至于虚弱到做不了的程度；可是我们彼此心中清楚，有什么东西一直存在，生硬地横亘于两人之间，使我们无法对那种如影随形的隔阂感视而不见。比如有的时候，他和我聊着关于过去的闲话，说到某件事时谈话突然中断，一阵令人难堪的静默就无时无刻不在提醒我们，那些彼此不愿谈起的东西就是我们之间尚未解决的难题，它们并没有随着光阴的流逝或重逢的喜悦而消失。更有甚者，和过去的主动强势比起来，他变得出人意料地清心寡欲——我的理解是，这样的转变只不过与他进行的两次捐献有关；反而是我，面对那具自己如此熟悉又如此想念的裸体，甚至只是日常的擦洗和检查，都会深感情难自已。然而不论是如今还是从前，我都做不到将他一把拉向自己空虚得发疼的胸口。话说回来，当初如果不是因为他的主动，我们恐怕直到现在还维持着柏拉图式的友爱哩！  
早在根室时代，我就对自己在基尔伯特面前表现出的别扭感到不解——因为一旦面对的人换作弗朗西斯，我明明就会大方地弓下腰或抬起腿，一面揪着他柔软的鬈发，一面低声说些让彼此都更富激情的下流话，而完全不感到难为情。虽然当时大部分小伙子都跑去追求女孩子了，开玩笑时还把我和弗朗西斯这样的人称为“一把伞”，甚至有传言说弗朗西斯早就“得到了所有的伞”；作为较早开始“雨伞性爱”的当事人，我们倒也从未觉得这样的与众不同有什么不对。不知道从什么时候起，大家就明白，和人类不同，我们彼此做爱是不会产生后代的——这种领悟大概与大家明白童年记忆都是“植入的”产生于同一时期。根室基地并不禁止我们做爱，不管是男女之间，还是同性之间——因为这种活动没有后果需要承担，他们大概还认为适度的性爱对健康有益。让我们保持绝对健康，是基地唯一关心的事项。一切关于我们言行的规定，都以健康为指南来制定。电视中不时能看到的烟酒，对我们而言可都是天方夜谭。偷偷尝鲜的事实会反应在每周体检结果中，其代价和试图脱逃的代价一样高得吓人，那就是直接送上手术台进行全身捐献，由他们一次性拿走所有值得拿走的器官和组织——我之所以说“试图脱逃”，是因为我们从未听说有成功的案例。  
我想要说明的是，在性爱方面，我可从来不是什么羞羞答答的家伙，然而那时候，即便我只想伸出手碰碰基尔伯特的脸以示亲昵，指尖都会被一股看不见的火焰烧得生疼；我必须在心底使劲强迫自己，才能迈开步子，走向他带着毫不掩饰的渴望等候我的赤裸身体，感觉每一步都像是踏在尖刀上一样吃力。如果说我们之间有什么东西至今仍未改变，那恐怕就是我对基尔伯特才有的狂热至极的迟疑了。

直到有一天，我把整个上午都耗在阶梯大会议室里，参加中心组织的护理员全体大会。护理部门的负责人布拉金斯卡娅女士专程前来与新到护理员一一照面，表达关怀与期望。大会结束的时候已是午后，我担心基尔伯特会因为傻乎乎地等我吃饭而饿肚子，便直接从会后的交谊茶会上开溜，并顺手往茶歇上挑了些甜食给他带去。他的房门虚掩着，有音乐从屋内传出来。我准备推门的手已经抬起，却像被巫师下了咒一般僵在半空。那是支很老很老的歌，连和缓的节拍似乎都踩上了泛黄的古旧色调。我的心突然跳得比那阵鼓点还要迟缓，我知道自己甚至不用继续往下听，就能哼出每一个小节对应的唱词：“我是个伟大的伪装者／假装自己过得很好／完美掩饰内心需要／我的孤独无人知晓……”  
基尔伯特和我都很熟悉这首歌——事实上，我们熟悉这张专辑中的每一首歌——因为这曾是我的碟片，我根室时代的唯一财产；基尔伯特窝在我房间的每个夜晚，我们不知将它翻来覆去听了多少遍；此刻我只要闭上眼睛，就还能回想起CD封面上的每个细节：弗雷迪·默丘里骄傲的背影像个真正的世间君主，他身披锦绣，将生命的华美桂冠高举过头——再一次，弗雷迪用纯净如水晶的阴柔嗓音唱道：“而你离开了我，留我一个人做梦……”  
在我将灌了铅似的沉重脑袋贴上冰冷的金属房门之前，那扇门被人从里面一把拉开。我一下子回过神来，看见基尔伯特惊慌失措地站在门口，仿佛下一秒就要喊出一声“抱歉”。我想起自己在根室基地最后一次见到他时，他也是这么一副犯错孩童般不知所措的神情——而他和弗朗西斯离开后，我就再也没能找到自己那张国王弗雷迪的CD。  
手中的甜点盒不知为什么突然掉落在地，在我敏感的神经听来，那是声惊天动地的巨响。声波在心境各异的两人之间弥漫开来，似乎轻易砸碎了隔开我与基尔伯特的隐形坚冰，那一刻我感到自己浑身的血脉都在迅猛奔腾，呼啸着唱出音调尖锐的歌，疯狂寻找自己日复一日惨淡生活的唯一出口。我一把揪过他的衣领，发狂般撞向他欲言又止的薄唇。他的身体在我的怀抱中微微颤抖，还在犹豫，还在寻找机会，还想挣扎着过去把音乐关掉；而我抓着他的双肩转了个身，顺势将他摁在关紧的房门上，再一次重重吻下去。我感到他的双手缓缓爬上了我早已汗湿的脊背，在后心那块地方迟疑着反复摸索，然后突如其来地死死抓住。我搂着他往床边挪，再用尽全力拉开彼此紧紧相粘的躯体，动作尽量轻柔地将他仰面放倒在床上。我迫不及待地伸出双手抚慰他，心痛地发现他用了很长时间才渐渐硬起来。他则表现出神经质的患得患失，牢牢掐着我的手臂，一双红眼睁得老大，仿佛在用力告诉我他对此感到非常高兴。我拉过他的左手，往手腕处脉搏不规则鼓动的地方深情印下一吻，让他知道我也同样如此。后来我用自己的身体含住他的，并因此发出一声百味陈杂的悠长叹息，这时候老弗雷迪已经唱到那首《对生命而言，一定还有比这更重要的事》，我嗡嗡作响的耳膜听见他这样唱：“如果没有爱，我们又该如何应对这个世界……”

那一刻犹如电光一闪，我突然意识到自己终于听清了这些日子以来基尔伯特一直试图对我说，却无论如何也说不出口的话。我感动涕零地俯下身，拉着他的双手，与他十指交握，在他上面小心翼翼地扭动身体，一头扎进他目不转睛凝视我的眼底汪洋。他的目光悲哀得近乎绝望，我知道他在为我们浪费的那么多时光感到难过和抱歉。我看着他羞愧自责的模样，内心不断喷发的岩浆一下子烧到眼角，火辣辣的感觉几乎把聚集在那里的泪水蒸发得不留一丝痕迹。可他又有什么地方值得责备？难道他竟以为我不希望他们获得自由吗？还有弗朗西斯，他又做错了什么呢？难道我自己未曾爱着弗朗西斯，就像基尔伯特爱他那样？  
事后我们面对面躺着，不去管对方眼角干涸的泪痕，只顾一个劲儿地望着彼此发笑。我怕他的身体吃不消，还是多此一举地问道：“……没有弄伤你吧？”  
他眯起眼笑了，轻轻摇了摇头，像极了根室时代那个没头没脑的疯小子。他的眼皮缓缓垂下，两只蚕蛾便又回来了，一对青黑的眼袋就是它们翅膀的阴影。  
“……我听菲利克斯说，你们的茶会要开到晚饭时间……”  
菲利克斯是我看护的另一名捐献人，和基尔伯特住在同一层楼。出于某些鲜有人知的原因，他对整个中心的运作有着超乎捐献人身份的了解。  
那天整个下午，我的心就像西绪弗斯从山顶滚落的巨石，历经了一系列过山车般的颠簸起伏。听到他这话，石头终于缓缓沉落湖底，涌起一阵令人心酸的甜蜜。  
“是的，不过我提前溜了。”我撑起身子，认真地望进他随时像是泛着汹涌波涛的红眸，“听着，基尔伯特。不过是一盘CD而已，拿了就拿了……都过去那么久了，还背着我鬼鬼祟祟地听，你不嫌累吗？”  
我看他默不作声，便笑着冲他眨眨眼睛，胸腔里满当当全是柔情，把手放在他毛茸茸的头顶。基尔伯特，当初我以为你不过拿走了一盘CD，直到现在我才无比确定，那时候你一并拿走的，还有我的心。

 

*本文标题和题记均取自《银翼杀手2049》电影原声配乐，歌词大意：在你的掌控下我失去自我／当你抚摸我／那感觉就像人类／终于开始呼吸／这是种什么感受／冲击五感／无法聚焦／带走情绪／迷失此刻／你让我感觉就像人类……


	2. Chapter 2

在那个突如其来得令人难以置信的午后，谁也没有提及弗朗西斯。令人不解的是，从那以后我们却可以做到自然而然地谈起他了。关于他们离开基地之后都发生了什么，起初基尔伯特还是没能透露一星半点儿，不过我对那些事也不像刚与他重逢时那样好奇了。当然，我们并没有刻意找机会去谈他，只是在追忆根室时代的“好日子”时，弗朗西斯原本就是个无法绕过的话题——这也是为什么之前彼此间颇有默契的避讳往往令我们的谈话没法继续下去。与日后才出现的基尔伯特不同，从我来到世上的那天起，弗朗西斯就在那里了——他是我的第一个伙伴，也是第一个床伴，是我这辈子认识最久的人——从一开始，我就没有想过有一天会与这个人分开。我后来也曾不止一次问自己，如果基尔伯特没有出现，我和弗朗西斯的关系是不是就会一直保持原初的模样，没有疑窦，也不存在憎恨……可惜不会——每一次，每一次我在静谧得叫人害怕的孤独中怀疑自我，每一次他们的脸频频出现在蓝色迷雾背后永远无法复原的幻境中——每一次，我得到的都是否定的答案。  
如今回想起来，早在基尔伯特到来之前，我和弗朗西斯两人与生俱来的迥异性情就已经在朝夕相处的亲密中初现端倪。在我披星戴月奋战案前，为了被选中成为看护员而拼尽全力的时候，弗朗西斯则不放过任何一次外出机会，去尽情拥抱外面的世界。我甚至一度疑心，他外出的时候是否偷尝了那些明令禁止的东西。出人意料的是，他总有本事顺利通过每一次体检；三番五次过后，我基本确定不会有什么身穿白袍的人突然将他带走，按进死神的夺命台，这才逐渐放下心来。  
根室基地与人类监狱的不同之处在于，它给予我们有限的外出许可。外出申请批准后，他们还会发放一张支付卡片，让我们用自己在基地表现良好获得的代币去出纳员那里储值，之后就可以拿着这张卡片到外面消费了。国王弗雷迪的CD，就是我和弗朗西斯第一次外出的战利品。  
从基地到外面去，需要乘坐专门的火车，穿过一片漫无边际的森林。那片巨木参天的区域如同人体般鲜活，隔着车窗，你甚至都能感受到它悠长的呼吸与震颤的脉搏。我一开始的时候不曾怀疑，后来却日渐觉得这一切不过是仿真度极高的全息投影。因为如果真有森林存在，鸟儿又为什么会死去？可惜火车穿越森林的过程中并无停靠车站，我们也不被允许中途下车，因此我的怀疑一直得不到印证，仅仅在每一趟旅途中，使我周身笼罩起一丝令人毛骨悚然的寒意。  
即便有幸获得批准出游，也不可以为所欲为。除了先前提到的烟酒禁令之外，还必须当天来回，进入基地的时候不能忘了打卡。如果不幸错过当晚最后一班回基地的火车，一定要想办法赶往复制人中心遍布全岛的站点报到，否则就按脱逃处理。即便这样，赶不回来的惩罚也相当严重，除了日后出行申请获得批准的可能性大大存疑，还有可能被扣光所有代币。可是在我最初的记忆中，正是这些繁琐又严厉的重重规定，让每一次出行变得更加富有乐趣，仿佛那是无聊生活中代价不菲的冒险，成就我干瘪想象力可以触及的英雄梦。我记得自己曾带着点儿许莫名其妙的期许对弗朗西斯抱怨，说森林过于茂密，叫人看不清火车行驶的方向，连时间变成静止不动——仿佛这么一直走下去，就会从这个世界上消失。

“醒醒吧，诗人。这是通往世界的铁路——”他和我一样是第一次出门，却时刻装出一副对一切都十分笃定的老练模样。“放心好了，我就坐在你旁边，你怎么会消失呢？”  
他用一根食指绕着自己的金发玩儿，兴致勃勃地望着车窗外面一尘不变的暗绿，说话的时候甚至没有回头看我。  
其实那天一起出行的不只我俩，现在回想起来，当时车厢中应该充满了叽叽喳喳吵闹不已的众人——与我们一样，同车的大伙儿都是头一回走出基地；而我却早已忘记别人在火车上都有着怎样的形容，记忆保存的只有彼时弗朗西斯面朝窗外的样子，仿佛那对映在窗户玻璃上的蓝色瞳孔就承诺了一切，却忘了那一刻他眼里根本就没有我的身影。一想到我俩可能会就这样一块儿消失，我甚至觉得将我们团团围住的已死森林也没那么吓人了。  
那天大伙儿来到市镇上，不过抱团吃了个午饭，后来就不知不觉走散了。走进那个旧货店的时候，只剩下我和弗朗西斯两人，店内正在播放的就是那张老弗雷迪的专辑。那时我当然还不知道歌者何人，而他华丽有如鬼魅的声线不断重复着同一个句子，等我注意到他在唱什么之后，就再也挪不动脚步了。弗朗西斯越过层层货架找到我的时候，我歪着头闭着眼、还轻轻晃动身体的样子在他看来一定傻透了。  
“喂，诗人，我们该回去啦！”  
他笑着推了我一把，我则猛地睁开眼，皱起眉头做了个“嘘”手势。  
“你听……”  
他的手还搭在我肩头，脑袋却学我的样子微微倾到一边，我们听弗雷迪这样唱道：“天堂制造／天堂制造／他们就是这么说的／你不明白吗？人人都这么对我说……”  
在基地，他们就是这样对我们说的。在广播里，在体检中，在集会上。他们没日没夜地说。他们说我们生活在世上，却不属于这个世界（有意思的是，在我最爱读的那本小说里，主人公也曾说过类似的话）。他们说我们没有灵魂，但这并不要紧，因为我们不是人类，而是天使。是的，他们就是这么说的——他们说我们才是真正的天使。  
弗朗西斯那一刻也一定想到了这点。他其实是个相当机灵的小伙子，只可惜当初在我眼里，他从没把心思放在有意义的事情上。我有些好奇地观察他的反应，见他突如其来撸了一把垂到额前的鬈发，瞪大双眼盯着我，好像发现了什么珍稀动物的活体一样，又推了我一把。  
“我说，我说……不会吧，老亚瑟？！你不会真的相信他们吧？那全都是骗我们愉快接受捐献的鬼话啊！天使什么的，你是要恶心死我么？”  
他做出一个夸张的呕吐姿势，以示配合。他总是因此得意洋洋，知道自己的滑稽相常常会逗得所有人开怀大笑。可是有的时候，他的一举一动又毫无道理地令人反感。可能因为那天中饭吃得太胀，可能因为午后走了太多路，可能也不为什么，也可能因为想到太多自己当时还不能理解的事，总之我一下子失掉了陪他玩笑的心情，充斥耳膜的音乐也变得令人烦躁起来。我把他的手从自己肩上拎开，面无表情地说了一句：“不用你提醒，我知道。时候不早了，该回去了”，然后头也不回地走出了商店。  
根室是个很小的市镇，可供消遣的地方相当集中，与火车站相距不远。我不紧不慢地往那个方向走去，弗朗西斯没有跟来。在月台上，我碰见满载而归的安东尼奥一行人，就与他们一道上了车。火车没过多久就开动了，而我刚在自己的座位上坐定没多久，就看见那个讨人厌的家伙拉开车厢门，笑眯眯地朝我这个方向走来。  
“嘿！怎么挑了截这么老远的车厢，害我一路穿过来！”  
他兴致勃勃，一屁股坐在我身旁，嬉皮笑脸地拱了拱我的肩头。见我没理他，便砸了砸嘴，一脸神秘地将手伸进怀中掏了又掏。  
“喏，送你的。”  
他一把碟片塞进我怀里，便转身坐定，不再讲话，也不再看我。我用余光瞥见他金灿灿的发丝再次滑至额前，打着俏皮的小卷。  
如你所想，那自然就是国王弗雷迪了。我默不作声，捏着专辑翻来覆去看了很久，发现方才吸引了我注意力的那首《天堂制造》也在里面，夹在许多令人联想到爱情的歌名中间。  
爱情……后来我时常会想，如果那时候我们的时间够长，机会够多，看过的东西足够丰富，那么也许会有一天，我将真正理解爱情。可当年我们只是孩子，什么也不懂，基地一一审核过滤的书刊影视少得可怜，又如何点得亮那颗尽管无知却充满渴望的心？

我和基尔伯特重新开始做爱不久后的某天，两人像从前那样，肩并肩躺在床上听老弗雷迪。不知怎的，我一下子产生了某种不自在的感觉，心想当初基尔伯特陪我听了那么多遍，却一直不知道这CD是弗朗西斯送的。我暗自琢磨片刻，想到既然那个人的名字不再是我们交谈的禁忌，就把这件陈年往事对他讲了。他听完我的叙述，抚摸着我的脑袋安静了一会儿，像是真在认真思考点儿什么。在彼此的沉默几乎就要转化为令人不安的尴尬之前，他及时开了口：“……怪不得后来他发现我在听歌，神情就变得高深莫测起来，还问我碟片是哪儿来的。”  
我的胸口顿时“咯噔”一下。这是我们重逢以来，基尔伯特第一次主动提起他们离开基地后的事。心一下子跳得又快又乱，我怕他就此打住，便故作轻松地问：“是么……那你怎么说？”  
他笑着偏过头来，把视线从天花板转移到我脸上：“我还能怎么说？我就说临走之前偷的你。我还说，今后想必再也见不到亚瑟了，总得留个关于他的念想。”  
“那……他听了这话，又说了什么没有？”  
我有些孩子气地揪住这个话题不放，看向他的目光一定也加入了一丝迫切。  
基尔伯特直视我的双眼，嘴角始终挂着令人着魔的微笑。他的指尖轻轻滑过我的右脸，一股电流便从脚尖极速窜上头顶——世上再也没有什么人，能把这个动作完成得如此神魂颠倒。半晌过后，直到我在他的挑逗下间歇性颤抖起来，他才沉着冷静地答道：“没什么。之后他什么也没说。”  
他在撒谎。我心中的某个地方尖叫起来，锐利犹如刀割。那种遭到背叛的感觉又回来了，不过与当年满心满怀的冷漠与疏离不同，此刻笼罩我身心的穹顶内，只剩下自怨自艾的悲凉。我感到不解，在一切都已经过去那么久之后，基尔伯特为何依旧对我有所隐瞒。再次见到他之后，我也曾无数次告诫自己，不要再纠缠于从前的事不能自拔；我们既然来日无多，完全应该彼此释怀才对。如果他的不诚实涉及的那个人不是弗朗西斯，我恐怕就不会如此敏感——从我拥有真正的记忆的那天起，弗朗西斯就一直是个大演说家，很多时候甚至滔滔不绝得有些令人厌烦了。我想不起当初有哪一次，他竟会以沉默作为回应——弗朗西斯就是这样的人，从来不愿让人忽略了他的存在，从来不可能对什么事失掉发表意见的热情。基尔伯特与他相恋一场，对这一点应该与我一样心知肚明。

我记得那些在基地度过漫长日子中的某个时候，同期的大伙儿一下子变得对“性”这种东西格外在意起来。那种空气中无时无刻不洋溢着荷尔蒙的氛围会让人产生某种错觉，认为如果自己还没有做过爱，就应该抓紧去做。我猜这一刻的到来可能与我们彻底认识到自身的命运有关——因为每当他们从我们当中带走一人，要赶快找个人做爱的冲动就变得愈发急迫。  
那时候基尔伯特还没到根室基地来，我则在不断自我反省中有了惊人的发现，那就是平日里自己由衷欣赏的女孩子们，竟对我产生不了性方面的吸引力。弗朗西斯对此发表高见说，可能他们在制造我的时候“漏掉了什么环节”，使我像“流水线上的残次品”一样，失去了和那些迷人的女孩子“享受极乐美事”的权利。当时他正和一个名叫爱丽丝的可爱姑娘搅在一起，不时对我称赞她的身体是“世间最珍贵的艺术品”；尽管如此，他还是显得格外慷慨无私，愿意从他的艺术品鉴赏活动中稍微抽出一点儿空档，以拯救我那可怕的“先天不足”导致的悲剧人生。我当时完全沉浸于他所谓“丧失了权利”的自我厌弃中（考虑到我们这类人的权利本来就不多），尽管大部分心思始终放在争取成为看护员的努力上，却还是有些慌乱地接受了弗朗西斯的建议。直到与他翻云覆雨成为习惯之后我才渐渐意识到，他好像不再提到什么“残次品”的事了，先前对女孩们美丽身体的狂热似乎也消失殆尽。  
于是等到基尔伯特也开始了与我类似的自我怀疑，并在我俩秘密进行的夜复一夜同屋对谈中透露了他的困扰，我便抓住一切机会暗示他，让他明白自己可以向他提供弗朗西斯当初提供给我的那类“帮助”。只是我隐约觉得，除了对他的产生某种同类之间的“共情”，肯定还存在别的什么自己当时没法理解的东西。等到我稍微意识到那东西是什么的时候，基尔伯特已经和弗朗西斯成了真正的情侣。

整件事的起因，是弗朗西斯执意要我们陪他去札幌寻找他的“原型”。原型——涉及我们这类人生命的一个重大话题——在那个时候，对我们而言显得既抽象而令人震怖，又神秘得引人神往。原型的存在有点儿像人类的父母，带给注定无根的我们一种陌生的家园感。话虽这么说，我还从来没有见过谁，对这一问题像弗朗西斯那样执着。自从他偷听基地年长同侪的闲聊，得知一个叫海格力斯的前辈曾在札幌偶然见过极有可能是弗朗西斯原型的人，去一趟札幌的计划就被迅速提上了日程。  
那天我们三人起早贪黑出门，经过在夜色中显得格外瘆人的森林，再换上直达札幌的特快。基尔伯特由于出行头一夜一如既往噩梦缠身，途中大部分时间里处于飘忽迷蒙的状态，不时还倚靠在我的肩头呼呼大睡；而我，纵使已经身处开往札幌的列车上，依旧对弗朗西斯心血来潮的出游持保留态度。  
“……说实在的，这太不像话了。我到现在还不明白，为什么要和你一起干这样的荒唐事。你想过没有，海格力斯甚至没有提到那个人在哪里工作，难道我们真要走遍札幌的大街小巷，挨家挨户问过来吗？”  
“傻瓜，跟你说过有一万次了。海格力斯看到的是那个人的全息投影，就在他妈的市中心！你知道这意味着什么吗？这意味着我的原型——咳咳……我是说如果最终确定他就是的话——”他蓝色眼珠里泛起的狂热神情使我相信，他其实早已认定这个未知的家伙就是他的“原型”了，“意味着他定然是个大人物，你知道的，家喻户晓的政客、大明星一类，又怎么会是那种需要踏破铁鞋才能寻得的无名之辈？”  
他坐在我的对面，越说越激动，到最后一下子提高了音量。基尔伯特迷迷糊糊说了句难以辨识的梦话，脑袋险些滑下我的肩头。  
“就算是这么回事……”我压低嗓音，伸出一只手稳住基尔伯特前倾的胸膛，用另一只手冲弗朗西斯做了一个噤声的手势，“我也不懂你见了他之后究竟能干嘛——来个感天动地的’父子相认’？再说了，就算你找到原型，又能改变最后的结局么？”  
他默不作声地盯了我片刻，我以为他大概要对我破口大骂了；可是有那么一瞬间，他的神情竟变得有点儿灰心丧气起来，似乎下一秒就会指挥我们打道回府……可他只是伸出胳膊，轻轻掐了掐我的脸。他的手很凉，简直让人疑心他那些源源不断永不枯竭的活力究竟来自何方。  
“这就是你时常让我感到无能为力的地方，亚瑟。”他温和地笑了，像是对我的挑衅毫不介意，然而从他眼里我却看到失望如同潮水一般涌起，“——你是个彻头彻尾的实用主义者。”  
我张了张口，试图为自己辩解两句——尽管我实在不明白，做一个“实用主义者”怎么就成了了不得的坏事，可我还是对自己方才毫不留情打击他的积极性感到一阵突如其来的后悔。要是我完全不在乎他的感受，又怎么会纵使心怀不满，到头来还是陪他登上开往札幌的列车呢？然而没等我开口，他就已经把方才的小小不快抛在脑后，开始新一轮蛊惑人心的发言了。  
“亚瑟，亲爱的，你可别生气。我就想随便问问。你既然削尖了脑袋要当看护员，说明你也想在这世上活得更久一些吧？可是活在这世上，难道不是为了到世界各地去，看这样那样的事物，不断找寻、不断追逐令我们好奇的东西，揭开掩盖所有谜团的神秘幕布么？活在这世上，仅仅因为我们是这样的人，就不应该被允许憧憬奇迹么？活在这世上，就算我们注定不会活到老去的那天，就活该对那么多尚未了解的事物一无所知么？你说你不懂我的做法，可我也搞不明白，你如果对任何时候发生什么、经历什么、获得什么和失去什么都毫无兴趣的话，又为何一定要去做看护员，用这么辛劳又无趣的方式延长自己的生命呢？亚瑟，你告诉我，究竟是什么，让你那么想要活下来呢？”  
我大概是将这番话听得过于专注了，才会连肩头的重量是什么时候消失的都毫无觉察。基尔伯特已经坐直了身体，我不用转头，都能感受到他锐利的目光来回扫过我和弗朗西斯的脸，就像那些庞大复杂的体检仪器，轻易看透我们的肌肤和血肉。我在他们两人的注视下感到窘迫难当，而且愈发怨恨起弗朗西斯的狂妄自大来——他凭什么因为自己是那样的人，就要否定其他人与他迥异的追求和感受呢？要不是被他那些劈头盖脸砸来的长句弄得头脑发懵，我在那个当口可能还会不顾一切地强词夺理一句：“这难道不是显而易见的事吗？既然我们有机会来到这个世界上，就一定要无论如何想尽办法活下去啊！”  
可既然基尔伯特已经醒来，这样孩子气的对话是无论如何也进行不下去了……必须承认，根室时代的我，确实不知道自己在这世上有什么具体的羁绊，来牵扯我必须活得久一些的心愿。如果真像弗朗西斯说的那样，如果真有什么东西让我想要活下来，其实早在那个时候，它应该就已经在那里了，只是我出于时时刻刻的自我保护，将自己变成了迟钝无比的美德猴，视而不见，听而不闻，难以启齿，这才长久地以为自己并不知道而已。

正午过后我们才抵达札幌，而弗朗西斯的寻人之旅进行得竟比我想象的顺利太多。可能一旦故事主人公的内心坚定不移充满希望，得到幸运垂青的机会便能大大提升吧。出了火车站，我们像没头苍蝇似的晃荡在令人眼花缭乱的地下街，不经意就撞见了一张巨大的动态海报。海报上面的男人冲我们露出睥睨众生的微笑，使人相信如果弗朗西斯蓄起胡子，眼角的细纹再加深一些，就一定与这个魅力四射的男人一模一样。我们在人潮中停下脚步，愣愣地注视着这个“原型”，心中知道他是个真正的人类；我们一定都在默默想象，他究竟过着一种怎样不同于我们的生活——如果他不需要提交申请便能随意出门；如果他有自己的房子，能随着喜好挑选装饰；如果他想，就可以在与人类女性做爱之后得到一个宝宝——如果是这样的话，他又怎么可能和弗朗西斯一样呢？  
“和平剧院！”半晌过后，弗朗西斯率先找回了自己的声音，“你们瞧呀，周日下午两点，他在和平剧院演出——就是今天，就是今天！我没有说错吧，他是个该死的大明星啊！”  
在他的坚持下，我们开始磕磕绊绊地寻找和平剧院，连午饭都没来得及吃。等我们终于站在售票处的窗口跟前，向智能机器人索要三张戏票时，却又被其天价吓了个脊背凉透。  
“拿着。”基尔伯特向无可奈何转向我们、目光极度狂乱的弗朗西斯递出他自己的支付卡，“看来我们仨要一起进去是不大可能了。加上我卡里的钱，不知道你能不能给自己买张票？”  
“……还有我的。”我有些难过地看着弗朗西斯无助的模样，也交出了自己的卡片，“三个人的钱，应该足够买一张了。”  
他用力点点头，马上问重新询问机器人单张门票的价格。他们两人卡里的钱都少得可怜，果然动用了我的卡片后才付清全款。弗朗西斯捏着到手的票子激动地转身，一把将我和基尔伯特搂进怀中，亲了我们的脸好几口。  
“小亚瑟，小基尔，你们是世界上对我最好的人，我想要……”  
他的喜悦在那一刻终于彻底感染了我，使我露出当天自离开基地以来的第一个由衷笑容。我轻轻推了他一把，从他的怀抱中挣脱出来，笑着说道：“得了得了，之后再发表感谢演说也不迟。演出就快开始啦，去吧。”

弗朗西斯欢天喜地钻进剧院后，我和基尔伯特面面相觑良久，不知道接来下的几个小时该干些什么。大伙儿约好散场后还在剧院门口见面，可是我们的支付卡里已经空空如也，连趁机去吃点儿东西的钱都没有了。后来我们沿着一条相对宽阔的大街往电视塔方向走，不时穿过人潮汹涌宛如漩涡的商场，看人类的母亲带着她们的孩子流连于玲琅满目的玩具陈列之间，快餐、香水和人造园艺的味道在我们周围形成一股奇妙的混合气流，使我们感到些许飘飘然的头晕眼花。基尔伯特在某一时刻突然停下脚步开腔道：“小时候，我的妈妈也送过我一个玩具，就是这个样子……不过我的那只是死的，不会动。”  
他的音色沙哑空灵，似乎又忘了我们并不拥有真正的儿时记忆。我顺着他指的方向看过去，发现陈列台上放着一只制作精巧的小鸟，塑料的身躯漆成了明黄色，在体内某个机械的作用下优美地扑腾着翅膀。  
“……我们当时居住的地方比根室基地大得多，还有人造的池塘和仿真花园。几个大孩子眼红我的小鸟，将我堵在池塘边上，要抢过去。我没让他们得手，我把它扔进池塘了……我记得他们为此气得发狂，将我揍了个半死。”  
我静静聆听他的叙述，为了他们竟给他植入这样糟糕的记忆感到愤怒。我想起弗朗西斯说过，基尔伯特从前生活的地方是可怕的复制人实验中心，他们大概在他身上做了很多有关记忆的变态实验。夜里频繁将他惊醒的噩梦，说不定就是这些实验留下的痕迹。一种如鲠在喉的感觉使我几乎说不出话来，甚至有些后悔方才已将全部身家花在弗朗西斯的戏票上，而没法当即买下那只精美的小鸟送给他，聊作安慰。  
“……你的妈妈到哪里去了？她为什么不出现，为什么不来阻止那些孩子？”  
我当时一定也像他一样入戏，才会顺着他的“回忆”提出了自己的疑问。  
“……我也不知道，她当时不在那里。某一天她就这样从我的记忆里失踪了，后来我一直是一个人，再也没有见过她。”  
我们在商场中心广场边上一棵全息投影的樱花树旁坐下，粉色花瓣悄无声息地掉落，在触到我们皮肤的刹那消失无踪。基尔伯特伸出左手，似乎想接住这些不存在的落英，片刻过后才捏紧掌心，盯着自己的手，略带讥讽地笑了。  
“不过这一切并不是真实的记忆，对吧？他们起初给我植入了一个母亲，大概过后就把这事儿给忘了——这就是为什么她突然从我的记忆中消失了。亚瑟，你说是不是这样？”  
“大概吧。”我望着他睫毛低垂时的安静容颜，大胆朝他伸出友善的手心。他抬起头看了我一眼，顺从地用左手覆盖我的手掌，然后与我十指交握。在漫天飞舞的樱花下，在人来人往的嘈杂中，我本可以来句俏皮话，像是“你瞧，这回加入的，可算是相对美好的记忆？”可我的心脏鼓动得那样快，血液奔腾得那样剧烈，言语像被喷薄而出的情感堵住了出口，因此一句话也说不出来。可不知为什么，彼此手心的触感让我由衷觉得，他听懂了我想对他讲的一切。他微笑着捏了捏我的手，拉着我站起来，在接下来的漫长游荡中，我们的手一直没有松开。  
后来我们倚靠剧院对面的街头广告牌站着，在彼此满心充实了祥和的沉默中，目送散场的人流涌向不同的方向，并被霓虹灯闪烁的红光晃得睁不开眼，基尔伯特明明就在身旁，他的声音却像从很远的地方传来：“你觉得，如果我们就这么混入人群，永远也不再回到基地去，会怎么样？”  
事到如今我已经记不起来，当时究竟是这句平地惊雷一般的颠覆性话语在我身上起了作用，还是因为我远远看见弗朗西斯金灿灿的脑袋突兀地出现在剧院门口——总之直到那一刻，我才猛地松开了与基尔伯特交握一路的手。


	3. Chapter 3

“他不是原型！不是！”  
弗朗西斯还站在马路的另一头，就迫不及待地对我们大声嚷嚷开了。他的双臂在空中挥舞，有点儿像溺水之人发出最后的求救。我们见势匆忙穿过马路，听他气急败坏地喊出下文：“完场之后，我趁乱摸到后台，看到那里已经挤满找他签名的崇拜者……他倒是颇为大方地敞着化妆间，我往前挤呀挤，也想靠近点儿看看他……这时候我才发现，他和你一样——”他气喘吁吁地伸出手，凶巴巴地点了点基尔伯特的胸口，“——是个，是个该死的左撇子！我早就觉得奇怪，早就想到其实他并没有那么像我；他在台上每说一句话，每走一步路，就激起我的一分疑心。到头来总算真相大白了，他才不是什么狗屁的原型！”他猛地把脸转向我，面带讥讽地笑笑：“你应该感到得意非凡吧——你这次又赢了，每一次，都他妈是你在理！”  
我和基尔伯特目瞪口呆地看着他发疯，简直不敢相信他就是我们认识的那个弗朗西斯。此人平日里虽然自以为是，却没有哪一次像这样不分青红皂白地乱发脾气。仿佛这一切全是我们的错，仿佛我们就不该跟他跑这一趟，仿佛我们不该把自己的积蓄贡献出来，让他得到那张该死的戏票——我理解他此刻的失望透顶，可就是看不惯他把气撒在我们身上——起码我们为了他的事，可是冒着体检被查出的危险活活饿了一整天，现在肚皮还在“咕咕”叫唤呢！  
我深深吸了口气，还没张嘴就感到基尔伯特从背后拉了一把我的外套。我白他一眼，却还是顺着他的意思，委屈地把气话一股脑儿咽进空空如也的肠胃。基尔伯特则勉强维持着笑意开了腔，说什么至少不枉大家出门一趟，还看了场好戏，也不能算是一无所获——我听到这里，又狠狠地白他一眼，心知弗朗西斯那家伙沉浸在内心的风暴中，一定会误解他的话，自作多情地以为“一场好戏”的说法是暗讽他在“原型”问题上大出洋相一事；果然，在我的忍让之下，他失掉了唇枪舌战的对手，开始哪壶不开提哪壶：“你说的没错，可不是一场好戏么……从海格力斯那家伙口中得知此事的时候我就有所怀疑，他们怎么可能用人人皆知的大明星去做原型呢？”  
见鬼。我瞟了基尔伯特一眼，见他果然张大了双眼，像是没法理解弗朗西斯的话；我立刻拉住弗朗西斯的胳膊，用一种息事宁人的口吻阻止他说下去：“行行好……大伙儿今天一定都累坏啦，先抓紧赶车去，有什么话我们火车上说？”  
很久以前，在我和弗朗西斯的思想分歧还没有如今这么大的时候，我们也曾相互依偎着躺在床上，讨论原型的来源这类严肃而深刻的话题。在我颇为悲观的见解里，我们大概都是由流浪汉、瘾君子甚至罪犯一类的社会渣滓复制来的。因为在体面人当中，又有谁会愿意提供自己的细胞，去造一个迟早要进屠宰场的赝品呢？  
出乎我的意料，那时候满脑子塞满美梦的弗朗西斯竟对我的观点颇为赞同。我还以为他由于急着找到原型，早把我们当年的分析抛到九霄云外去了，没想到这混蛋其实一直记着！可就基尔伯特的表现来看，他恐怕从来没往这方面想过。我的心当即揪作一团，心想基尔伯特带着那些乱七八糟的植入记忆，已经够糟糕了；弗朗西斯这家伙，为了自己爽快发泄怒火便罢了，为何还要扯出如此残忍的真相呢？

没想到我的拉扯真的起了作用，刚刚还在发火的家伙悬崖勒马般住了口，眯起眼看看我，再看看一头雾水的基尔伯特，仿佛打算重新认识我们似的；然后他像个典型弗朗西斯人格会干的那样，以令人嗔目的速度平静下来，甚至露出了讨好似的笑容：“没错，亚瑟说得没错。哈哈，真是抱歉，让你们受累了。”他冲基尔伯特点了点头，再嬉皮笑脸地转向我：“我提议，今晚我们别回基地了，既来之则安之，干脆好好玩乐一番！”  
“你疯了。”我一把甩开他的胳膊，语气虽然镇定，心中却涌起了新的恐慌。这种恐慌前所未有，难以形容，我也因此装得更加冷漠，生怕泄露了内心的害怕。  
“为什么不？你们看！”他从牛仔裤背后的口袋里变魔术般掏出一个女士钱夹，轮流晃过我和基尔伯特眼前，“钞票有了，就剩下狂欢了！”  
“……这东西哪儿来的？”  
我一脸震惊地看着他扒开钱夹送到基尔伯特面前，炫耀般展示里头层层叠叠的现金。  
“从挤在后台的人群里顺的。废话少说，就让我们痛快逛逛去！”  
他挽了基尔伯特的胳膊就想走，我却一直定定站在原地。  
“亚瑟，发什么呆呢？走哇！”  
“你……不打算把钱包还回去？”  
我虚弱地动了动嘴皮，觉得这漫长的一天完全耗干了自己的精力。  
“哦？”他饶有兴致地走近我，用挑衅的眼神打量我，“好孩子亚瑟不高兴，他觉得我欠了那位女士，要我还钱给她……”他神经质地转头冲基尔伯特笑了笑，我便知道这家伙其实根本没从“原型”一事的打击中恢复过来，他这是在不计后果地耍性子呢！“……去他妈的。他们到头来要取走我们的心肝肺腑，我们却连他们的钱包都不能拿？别闹别扭了，亚瑟。就当成是人类在我们身上预支了点儿小钱，好吗？”  
我看得出他在我面前还到底尽全力稳住了脾气，尤其说到最后一句时，语调已经不再充满嘲弄，甚至带上了一丝恳求。他今天伤透了心，而这不是他的错；想要好好放松一下，也算情有可原……我在心底这么为他开脱着，差点儿就点头跟他走了；而我脑海中始终警铃大作，那一刻更是响得几乎要将我的脑壳炸开——我惨淡经营到今天这步，不能单凭对这冤家一时心软，就让一切功亏一篑。  
“不。”我终于下定决心，便往后退了一步，尽量和气地说道：“我要回基地。如果因此留下负面记录，我可能会失去竞争看护员的资格。抱歉。”  
“亚瑟！我们还从来没在城里过夜，可能会很好玩……你真的不想试试吗？”  
这回是沉默了很久的基尔伯特率先开了口，他面带犹疑地看着我的眼睛，似乎还期待我能改变主意。  
“基尔伯特！不按时回基地打卡，是要被扣光积蓄的……”  
我鼓起最后的力气，想对行事冲动的基尔伯特晓之以理，然而弗朗西斯粗鲁地打断了我：“够了。亚瑟的毕生目标是当看护员，我们可不好碍事。亲爱的，就此别过。”  
他看向我的最后一眼已经不带任何情感，既没有戏谑，也没有怨恨，有的只是令人心寒的漠然。他转向依旧盯着我看的基尔伯特，有些不耐烦地拍了拍他的胸脯。后者没动弹，还微微皱起眉头，不知是因我不愿与他们一致行动而心怀不满，还是在拼命搜刮理由试图继续对我进行劝说。我看着他的眉眼，瞬间感到一阵天旋地转，心头顿时产生了早点儿结束这场闹剧的强烈愿望。  
“……想去就去吧，基尔伯特。”我强迫自己说出这句话，胸口那股莫名的恐慌一下子弥漫开来，“就是……千万别忘了上札幌的复制人中心报到。”  
说完这话我便转身穿过了马路，在熙熙攘攘的人群中随波逐流，一心想逃离心头难以忍受的空虚感，知道自己已经把什么特别重要的东西弄丢了。直到人潮将我卷至远离那两个人的地方，我才气喘吁吁地停下匆忙的脚步，抹掉不知何时溢出眼角的泪水，故作镇定地朝中央车站走去。

弗朗西斯和基尔伯特是第二天正午被送回基地的。消息传来后，大家纷纷抛下自己的餐盘，冲出餐厅，来到基地后方宽阔的停机坪边上，隔着铁丝网观看两位异端走下直升机。上一次有人像这样夜不归宿要追溯至四年前了，当时那帮胆大妄为的前辈如今大都完成了他们的“使命”，在焚化炉中灰飞烟灭了。弗朗西斯意气风发得像个古代的帝王，我注意到他为了不被机翼卷起的狂风吹乱头发，进而破坏那从天而降、君临天下的完美形象，还特地把自己的长发挽了起来。基尔伯特跟在他身后，因一下子望见黑压压趴作一团的大伙儿而大吃一惊，反应过来之后也沾沾自喜地咧嘴笑了。人群中响起稀稀拉拉的掌声和此起彼伏的吆喝声，什么“这回破坏规矩的竟是两把雨伞”“没想到雨伞们也是有种的”一类毫无营养的起哄听得我打心底烦躁，没等他俩进入基地，我就推开身边的人，一个人跑回自己的房间，锁好房门后往床上一栽，将整个脑袋埋进枕头。方才我远远望着他俩一前一后走来，就知道有什么变得和从前不一样了。倒不是因为我一眼就看出他们利用那个“自由的”夜晚睡了对方——我觉得可能在此之前，他们就已经上过床了，而在基地，这实在算不上什么大事——到头来我也说不准，他们之间让我感到不一样的地方究竟在哪儿……可我就是知道。然而老天爷，我不知道自己能否自如应对这一转变……不知道失去了他们，我又能成为谁；基地的空间那么小，我又该躲到哪里去呢？  
从那天起，弗朗西斯和基尔伯特正式成了一对儿——不是自觉大限将至必须马上找个人做爱的一对儿，也不是在操场和餐厅间来来回回的路程上形影不离的一对儿……而是所有这些加在一起，又不是简单加在一起的那种感觉——情侣的概念对我们来说非常抽象而稀有，比方说在我的印象里，弗朗西斯从前鉴赏了那么多“艺术品”，却从来没有和什么人成为一对儿。我本以为三人朝夕相处的日子就这么结束了，没想到他们一从禁闭室出来的那天，就找到在餐厅一隅孤零零用餐的我，像往常那样与我同坐一桌，仿佛札幌之行的所有不快从来没有发生过。弗朗西斯兴致勃勃地建议大伙儿今后应该更加频繁地外出，我不知道他究竟对复制人中心的那帮煞星使出了何种手段，以致于他们此次溜号完全没有被视作“试图脱逃”，其后果也仅仅是一周禁闭和损失代币。至于财富散尽后，这两个家伙究竟要如何实现他们“加倍频繁”的外出计划，弗朗西斯当时并未说明；然而过了没多久，我便知道了答案。  
起初基尔伯特还会不时端杯热茶到我房间来，像从前那样，叽里呱啦说些日常闲话，再顺走那些我大加赞扬的杂志和小说。有一次我们甚至企图继续做爱，然而就在他以双方都非常熟悉的方式进入我的身体时，我竟然莫名其妙地哭了起来，吓得他立即退了出去……尽管我再三谎称这只是由于自己当天不太舒服，然而从那以后，我们就像维持着某种双方心知肚明的默契那样，再也没提过做爱的事。  
然后基地渐渐流传开一种说法，关于弗朗西斯开始给自己明码标价，不再免费和人上床。要找他服务，方式很简单，只需在自己房间门口放一把雨伞。如果雨伞被拿走了，当晚他保管会上门。只要时间充足，他几乎来者不拒。这种交易秘密进行了好久，后来还产生了不少效法对象，可见其大受欢迎的程度。我记得弗朗西斯还在基地的时候，他的要价始终高于其他人——如果你愿意付出这点儿代价，就能明白我的意思。

对我而言，从札幌之行开始，到他二人离开基地为止一年多一点儿的时光，是我生命中最难熬的一段，我感觉周围的一切都在不断崩溃，就像远在天边的某颗恒星逐步从内部坍塌，直至化为一片乌有。好在同年我被选中参加看护实习，和其他十四位“准看护员”一起，每天一大早登上基地安排的巴士，来到市区一家小型护理中心工作到傍晚，再由同一辆巴士送回基地。有了这一借口，我得以拒绝基尔伯特的大部分出游邀请，后来他也不再坚持。在持续一整年的实习期里，我拼命抓住机会，用工作和学习将自己的生活塞得满满当当，仿佛这样一来，脑海中关于那两个家伙的画面也会被挤到思维的尘封角落，乃至一劳永逸地挤出我的思绪。  
实习进入尾声时，我终于接到了正式成为看护员的通知。当天我拖着疲惫的身体回到基地，不知怎的萌生了想找个人做爱的久违念头，便鬼使神差地往房间门口扔了一把伞，然后爬上自己的床铺倒头便睡。被敲门声惊起的时候已是午夜，我几乎忘了自己所作所为，迷迷糊糊拉开门，门外弗朗西斯的笑脸则激得我一下子清醒过来。  
“敲呀敲……晚上好，小亚瑟。有什么需要，我来给你解决。”  
“你……我……好的，我这就……”  
我做贼似的将他一把拉进屋，神经兮兮地锁好门，再手忙脚乱抓起背包，从里面掏出一叠代币。没来得及点清楚，就一股脑往他跟前递。  
他笑起来，仿佛被我滑稽的做法逗乐了，又十分大度地包容了我。上一次我见他笑成这副模样，恐怕已经是上辈子的事。他砸砸嘴，从那叠纸币顶上抽出一张放在嘴边吻了吻，然后将其塞入胸前的口袋，轻快地拍了两下：“亲友价，小亚瑟专属。”  
我捏着那一沓钱币，不知该作何反应。他嬉皮笑脸地盯了我片刻，见我依旧毫无表现，便猛地倾身向前，一口咬住我早已麻木的嘴唇。  
等到我们真刀真枪办起事来，我便找出一条小方巾，让他蒙上我的眼睛。他起初莫名其妙，弄清我的意思之后则大为激动，在接下来的交媾中全程充满热情。我的想法是，看不到他的脸，我心里可能会好受一些；就算再次不争气地掉眼泪，他应该也看不见。  
完事后我稍微放松下来，靠在床头看他胡乱抓过衬衫往身上套，从前那种管不住自己嘴巴的脾气又回来了：“你这么干，基尔伯特没意见？”  
他闻言停下正在给自己系扣子的手，慢悠悠转身笑道：“办完事才来这么一句，你的虚伪倒是一点儿没变。”  
“我是说真的，好奇而已。”  
“哈，他也这么干，没事。”他笑嘻嘻冲我飞了个眼风，见我神情一下子凝重起来，便马上转口道：“……瞧你，我开玩笑呢！这里除了你我，哪个不是怕他怕得要死，他就算愿意，也没生意呀！”  
我回味着他的说法沉默片刻，脑海中突然有道闪电划过。  
“弗朗西斯，你们不会是……一直在策划逃跑吧？”  
“没错。怎么样，你跟我们走吗？”  
他穿戴整齐，一屁股坐我床上。我没想到他肯定得如此爽快，一时间无话可说。他微笑着伸出手，往我的左脸上一掐，漫不经心道：“喂，问你话呢。你要和我们一起离开吗？”  
“……弗朗西斯，我今天收到通知了。”我坐直了身体，不管如何努力，还是没法像他那样，用轻松无比的语调谈论这种话题，“你明知我不会走的，为什么告诉我？”  
“哦，成为看护员了？虽然毫无悬念，还是恭喜啦……明天午餐时一起庆祝，好吗？”看得出，他对我的回答不抱什么期待。他于是站起身来，还弯腰吻吻我的额头，迈步走到门口，才转身说道：“因为你是亚瑟，告诉你很安全。”

他们是一个礼拜之后离开的，在此期间，基尔伯特来过我的房间两次，还回来一些杂志，又拿走一些；我对他说起自己实习期间的种种轶事，双方都没提逃跑的事。那天清晨我忙着赶工作大巴，在走廊拐角又和他撞了个满怀。我当时不清楚他为什么出现在那里，后来才意识到他可能想赶在我出门前过来道个别。他看起来有些慌乱，精神也不是特别好，我克制住没去碰他的手臂，只是问了一句：“你还好吗？”  
“……我挺好的。亚瑟，你好吗？”  
“我也很好……嘿，你难得早起，是要出门吗？”  
我等了一会儿，发现他的神情透露着巨大的歉意，薄薄的嘴唇微微颤抖，却每每欲言又止。我福至心灵，明白这就是结局了。心在不断下沉，我知道不论我们还能向对方说些什么，此刻都已经太迟了。  
“听着，我得走了……巴士……快要赶不上……”  
“是啊，是啊！抱歉！”他如梦初醒般点点头，迟疑了一会儿，还是拍了拍我的肩膀，“那么……晚上见，亚瑟！”  
我勉励自己露出个一无所知的笑容，冲他轻轻点了点头：“好的。晚上见，基尔伯特。”  
后来我坐在巴士上，望着腐蚀一切的酸雨慢慢爬上车窗，起初是淅淅沥沥的水滴，最后汇成一片磅礴的汪洋。巴士像被海水埋葬的小船，目的地变得遥不可及。老霍尔顿的声音逐渐在脑海中响起，与我心中的呼救重叠在一起：艾里，他如是念叨，别让我消失。弗朗西斯，别让我消失。基尔伯特，别让我消失。求你们了，求你们了——周而复始，一声高过一声，直至宛如雷鸣，令人难以承受。

“摔下来的人，都感觉不到也听不见自己着地。只是一个劲儿往下摔。这整个安排是为哪种人作出的呢？只是为某一类人，他们在一生中这一时期或那一时期，想要寻找某种他们自己的环境无法提供的东西。或者寻找只是他们认为自己的环境无法提供的东西。于是他们停止寻找。他们甚至在还未真正开始寻找之前就已停止寻找。”  
我抬起头，看见床上的基尔伯特闭着眼睛，就停下朗读，把书合上。黄昏时分，他总是习惯打打瞌睡。夕阳的红光把整间屋子照得暖洋洋的，我走过去，想帮他把床垫调低，他却一下子睁开眼。  
“可耻啊，亚瑟。”  
“……我以为你睡着了。”  
“不。我说的是在札幌，你丢下我们自己走了。我们可是伙伴诶……”  
他好脾气地笑笑，不知只是心血来潮，还是方才梦见此事。这天早些时候，我们收到了他第三次捐献的通知书。他表现得还算镇定，只是有些精神亢奋，与我聊了一个下午，末了又缠着我给他念书。  
“……你们不也丢下我走了，在这件事情上大家彼此彼此。”  
我愣了愣，重新给他支起床垫，自知有些强词夺理，却还是没能停下嘴里的嘟哝。他起先没回应，转头看了一会儿窗外的落日，等我坐回床边的椅子上，他才开口：“那时候我和他也讨论过，你得到你想要的，我们得到我们的，没什么值得遗憾——倒不是要为自己开脱。”  
“是啊，这么想也没错。”我有些慌张，觉得他大概受到捐献通知的刺激，才会突然提到此事，可也不敢就此打断他，或者笨拙地转移话题。  
“你来了那么久，也从来不问我，后来发生了什么。”  
他突然转过脸来，容光焕发地盯着我，就像万圣节的孩子期待糖果。  
“我……我已经从新闻上看到一些……”  
漫天的火光烧红了整个东京湾，给原本一尘不变的灰暗苍穹染上献祭般触目惊心的色泽。我当时守在护理中心的值班室电视前，听报道说死者只有一位。  
基尔伯特扭过头，就像没听见我唯唯诺诺的回应似的，顺着自己的意思说下去：“当时的计划是来东京，找一个叫“牛仔琼斯”的家伙。我没见过此人，弗朗西斯可能见过，也可能只是道听途说——总之这家伙有本事给我们这样的人提供证件。没有身份，坐不成飞机。到了仙台，我们开始被人盯上，发现他们在火车站查人，就溜出城抢了辆车。弗朗西斯第一次摆弄那玩意儿，开得居然还不错。加满汽油后，他还单独买了一罐放在后座上，说是有备无患。快到东京时，他们将我们堵在滨海公园，怀疑我们有武器，没敢靠得太近，弄个混账喇叭，一个劲儿喊话。那时候弗朗西斯这家伙问我，是不是就这样把车开到海里去。我没说话。他又问我，还想不想再见见老亚瑟。我还是没说话。我想起后座那罐油，这才意识到他早就没打算活。于是我说我会陪他到最后，他便笑了，把油罐打开，浇了自己一头一脸，然后突然吻了我，搞得我俩身上黏糊糊的。‘你是我的小骑士’，他这么对我说，’现在下车，做出投降的样子，走向那帮杂种，说我绑架了你。要是他们让你活——我打赌他们会的，宝贝儿，老亚瑟知道你没死，保准来找你。去吧。’……我照着他的话做了。等我落入他们手中，他才点燃了汽车……他没说错，后来你果然还是来了。亚瑟，我感到很高兴。”  
他的叙述相当平静，就像在根室夜谈时讲到什么不相干人士那样。我还在琢磨着该如何发表评论，他突然话锋一转，提起一件我那天一直有预感他会提的事：“刚才你念书的时候我一直在想，亚瑟……我觉得是时候给我换个看护员了。”

我一下子从椅子上站起，他望向我的目光第一次显得有点儿慌神，于是迫不及待地补充道：“你别误会。我的意思是，第三次捐献过后，照顾我恐怕就不会像现在这样容易了……”  
“基尔伯特！这就是为什么我要申请来照顾你啊……”我早知道他会这么说，可我忍不住，我几乎是在对他大吼了。  
“可是亚瑟，你不明白……我不想让你看到我那个样子……”他垂下头，自怨自艾地盯着自己苍白的手指，声音也渐渐弱下去，有点儿像喃喃自语了：“……你那时问我为什么回来，我现在告诉你了，我回来是因为我想再见见你。现在我见到你了，我很满足。你为什么要留下来，看有朝一日我不得不坐轮椅，大小便失禁，生活无法自理的模样呢？”  
“基尔伯特！你难道以为，在你们撇下我之后，你在我心中的形象就美妙依旧吗？”  
这不是我的本意，可我还是生气，气极了。他要提这件事，可以在接到捐献通知的时候提，可以在我们一起散步的时候提，还可以在我他妈给他念书的时候提——可他偏不。他偏要扯出弗朗西斯，扯出那件狠狠撕碎彼此的事，让我们同时想起爱和死亡，还有生命中错过的那么多东西，再给我最后一击，就好像这些年来他们给我的打击还不够似的。我连继续与他辩论的心思都没有了，就走到门口穿上外套，想了想还是回过头，强作冷漠道：“放心好了，我明天就搬出去，并帮你申请新看护。但我起码要留到你从那个混帐手术台上活着下来。”  
接下来一个礼拜，我们倒是过得格外平静，彼此相安无事，没出现任何混乱的戏剧场面，甚至顺利做了两次爱。捐献当天，我推他进手术室前，为了使其安心，还是告诉他，新看护申请已经提交，很快就会有人来接替我了。他点点头，对我们能拥有这样的结果表示满意。后来我独自站在单向玻璃隔开的观察室里，看刺眼白光亮起，实施麻醉之前，他在一堆白大褂的包围下，竟哼起了歌。我起初没有反应过来，直到失真却清晰的歌词从手术室传到观察室，我的眼里才一下子涌起泪花。  
“这是我们最后的告别／一切就快结束了／今天来爱我吧／就像明天永不到来……”  
老弗雷迪毕竟陪我们走过那么多年的岁月，从北海道走到东京，一直走到了这一刻。  
白大褂们听见他在唱歌，感到很新鲜，纷纷看戏似的笑了。还有一个故意逗他，问他唱的什么，他则严肃地说出了歌名。  
“哟，稀奇！原来这家伙也爱过呢！”  
“纠正一下，”他是躺在他们刀下的待宰羔羊，他答得却像个我一直憧憬的混世英雄那样，“是爱着。”


	4. Chapter 4

我站在观察室里呆到他手术顺利结束——生命体征良好，转入监护病房，这段时间由专业医师负责。我回到他的房间，收拾自己留在那里的零散物品。看着他床上扔满杂七杂八的东西，想到我不在的时候，他可能又在独自个睹物怀旧，我不禁叹息一声，打算帮他稍微收拾一下。我找了个小型纸箱，把这些东西一一放进去，扑克牌、色情杂志、棒球手套、精美打火机（不知他用来干嘛）、用过的蜡笔和日记本，不一而足。掀起被他揉成一团的枕头，我望着塞在下面的东西愣了几秒，一种混合着快餐、香水和人造园艺的气味重新将我环绕，我仿佛又一次置身那个远在札幌的商业中心——躺在我眼前的，是一个脏兮兮的明黄色塑料玩具小鸟。只是像基尔伯特当时说的那样，这一个是死的，不会动。  
有一个念头在我脑海里慢慢成型，可我那时候身心俱疲，就是抓不住它。于是我一把抓起那个玩具，冲出他的房间，来到夜间空荡荡的网络中心，努力分辨小鸟肚皮上早已模糊的序列号，并将其输入电脑。不出我所料，这是该玩具公司二十多年前的产品，这个样式早在基尔伯特来到根室基地以前就停产了。  
网络中心一片死寂，一排排显示屏泛着诡谲的幽光，整个世界顿时变成一个超现实的神秘空间，只有我即将因为剧烈搏击而梗死的心脏“咚咚”作响。我用颤抖的手掏出行动电话，拨通了千叶中心医生马修的私人号码。  
“你好，这里是马修。”  
“你好，马修。这里是亚瑟……”  
“嘿，亚瑟！好久不见！你好吗？”  
“一级棒……马修，听着，我有个很重要的数据要拜托你查，十万火急。你能帮帮我吗？”  
“没问题，我就在电脑前呢。说吧，亚瑟。”  
“我需要知道一个复制人的原型匹配基因组，他的编号是……”  
我报出基尔伯特的编号，听筒那边的敲击声对我而言简直震耳欲聋。这是我没有权限接触的机密信息，我在心底对马修说了一万句感谢的话。接下来是长时间的沉默，我心急火燎，只能根据鼠标的“咔哒”声判断马修还在线上。  
“奇怪……亚瑟，难以置信……”  
“马修，怎么啦？”  
我大叫出声，感觉自己的心脏马上就要冲出胸膛。  
“这不可能……该编号对应的复制人，找不到匹配基因组……亚瑟，这究竟……”  
和我猜测的一样。我早该料到，我早该……  
“……我知道了。马修，非常感谢！我回头再联系你！”

我迅速挂掉电话，一把抓起那只小鸟，像个疯子似的冲出网络中心，横冲直撞回到宿舍楼，站在我看护的菲利克斯门前，把房门砸得震天响。  
“哎呀亚瑟，你干嘛砸我脸……大晚上的……”  
身着粉色睡衣的菲利克斯站在门口，一副没睡醒的懒汉样。  
“菲利克斯，我怎么才能找到布拉金斯卡娅女士？”  
“什么……诶？你怎么知道我找得到她？”  
“别废话，每次都是我送你到酒店，我长着脑子和眼睛，知道什么叫偷情！”  
“……这……哈，好吧……不过你别看她这么大年纪，在床上可真是……”  
“闭嘴！我上哪儿找她去？”  
“喂！今天怎么这么凶……我们都是约在酒店见面，她平时在哪里，我也不知道啊！”  
“那你打电话给她，约她去酒店。”  
我拔出行动电话，一把塞进他怀里。  
“亚瑟，讲点道理。都这么晚了……”  
“你他妈倒是快打啊！”  
“……服了你了。”  
菲利克斯唧唧歪歪半天后终于妥协，拨通了电话。尽管当时已是深夜，布拉金斯卡娅女士还是答应赴约。菲利克斯挂断电话，把酒店地址和房间号输了进去。  
“拿着，去这里。她以为是我约的她，过后我可要有大麻烦咯！真不晓得今天怎么回事，所有人都吃错药了……”他怨天尤人地叹息着，似乎没听见我的道谢。我快跑到走廊尽头了，还听见他站在原地喊：“你这么猴急，不会也想跟她那个吧？听我说，她实在是太正……”  
“操你！”

布拉金斯卡娅女士约好一小时后在丽兹的总统套房见面。我把车开得风驰电掣，不到四十分钟就来到酒店楼下。我缩在驾驶座上等着，直到见她下了计程车，一个人进去后又过了一刻钟，我才从车上下来，故作镇定地推开旋转门，穿过大堂，乘电梯直达顶楼。  
房门虚掩，我轻轻推开，发现她不在客厅。三面玻璃窗被户外霓虹包裹，映出诡异的暗色，只有一幅浮世绘风格的富士山悬在沙发一侧聊作慰藉，假装有朝一日天清气朗，迷雾终会散去。我径直走进卧室，看见她背对房门坐在床上，已经脱掉了外套，只留一条黑色吊带裙在身上，转身发现是我站在门口，竟不显得有多么惊讶。  
“呵，小菲利克斯送我一个惊喜……嗯，倒是个颇为英俊的小伙子。过来，到我身边来，告诉我你的名字。”  
我站在原地发愣，心想菲利克斯说得一点儿没错。据我所知，她的实际年龄应该超过七十了，近看却像个三十出头的美艳少妇。我凝视她无暇的肌肤和完美的体态，难以判断这具身体从外到内，有多少真正属于布拉金斯卡娅本人，有多少则来自我和基尔伯特这样的人。想到基尔伯特，我的心田再度翻起巨浪，于是上前一步，开门见山道：“夫人，我叫亚瑟，在你的护理中心当看护员。出此下策将你请来，是因为我发现，中心系统可能出现故障，错把一位人类当成复制人了……”  
她注视我良久，像个小姑娘似的笑了。我感到有些紧张，望着她从床上站起，往窗边的单人沙发内一坐，头微微一偏：“我想起来了……你是基尔伯特的看护人，我没说错吧？呵，今晚可真有意思，菲利克斯这小杂种虽然没来，倒也不枉我跑一趟。过来，亲爱的，过来坐下，别害怕。”  
她朝我招招手，像对待孩子和宠物那样。我想说自己并不害怕，却只是慢慢走过去，在她对面的床沿坐定。一种火烧火燎的感觉从我脚尖窜起，我盯着她雾蒙蒙的双眼，突然意识到她其实知晓一切。她知道我的基尔伯特是人类，却任凭他们将他拆开，到头来还会拆到一点儿不剩，完事扔进焚化炉一了百了！  
“我看过你的资料，亲爱的。我们多年来培养的看护员中最优秀的一位，今年是你的第六年了，对不对？”  
“夫人，那个人类……”  
她抬起手，示意我不要打断她：“亲爱的，你想说的是基尔伯特，不是吗？你就不能乖乖闭嘴，好好听我讲个故事吗？”

我乖乖闭了嘴，她则真的讲了个故事。  
布拉金斯卡娅的丈夫是研究复制人的核心科学家，早年因为技术缺陷，曾制造过拥有生育能力的复制人。他发现自己实验室的一名女复制人怀孕了，就想看看复制人产生的后代究竟如何。他从她孕期一开始就进行了不间断的测试和记录，直到她顺利产下一个男婴。如果这是个普通的科研故事，结局大概会是那个男孩儿和他的母亲一样，成为长眠于人类科学前进道路上的垫脚石。然而不巧的是，科学家后来爱上了那个女复制人，一度萌生把他们藏在研究中心的念头，想让孩子顺利长大。科学家的妻子发现此事后怒不可遏，威胁要将此事公开，发动舆论处死那对母子。她来自支持复制人事业的大财团，该财团不光控制着岛内经济，在政治领域也极具影响力。为了平息她的怒火，他作出妥协，牺牲了那个母亲，得以让那孩子在不同研究中心辗转，避免有心人发现他的身份。凭借他的保护，孩子可以在这种颠沛流离中一直活下去。即便后来这孩子妄图逃跑，到头来也没有受到应得的惩罚。她对丈夫的忏悔表示满意，也就默许了这孩子的存在……  
“不过无巧不成书，”她摆弄着自己银白色的发梢，漫不经心地抬起头：“两年前他的肾脏出了毛病，筛遍全岛数据库，只有这孩子的样本高度匹配。人终究是自私的，不是吗？爱啦，承诺啦，在死神面前统统不堪一击……总之他扭捏了一阵子，最终还是听从我的建议，接受了他那位protégé的捐献。”我注意到她说这个词的时候，故意把嘴嘟成一个滑稽的圆，就像上流社会人士总喜欢干的那样，用几个夹杂于谈话间的法语词标榜他们的特殊身份，“……你说好笑不好笑？他养那怪胎那么多年，到底给自己养了个保障……可惜他利用那孩子获得的新生也没能延续太久。就在去年，他往山手线池袋站附近的轨道上一躺，撒手不干了，据说是突发抑郁的结果……而我呢，为了他心力交瘁几十年，到了这把年纪，也什么都看开了……你们这些可怜的孩子，拼了全力就是要活着——可是亲爱的，你倒是给我说说，我们人活着，究竟有什么意思呢？”  
“……他人都死了，你还不打算放过基尔伯特？！”  
我站起身，有种把她那张人工打造的脸皮整个儿撕下来的冲动。我才懒得坐在这软绵绵的床上，听她继续那些虚无缥缈的叹谓。后来我想到，她要是真觉得活着没意思，又如何甘心当个画皮的巫婆，成天诱惑那些傻乎乎的复制人上床呢！然而当时我心中不断回响的只有一个念头，那就是我的基尔伯特还躺在监护病房动弹不得，而我面前的女魔头对此没有一点儿感触！  
“哈哈……我喜欢跟你们这些可爱的小东西玩儿，就因为你们不一样；你们没被这个人类社会污染，内心天真得要命。说实话，亲爱的，你觉得我当真在乎？据我所知，他已经接受了第三次捐献。就这样顺其自然，完成他应有的使命，不是很好吗？倒是你，我的小帅哥儿……你做看护这么久，亲手把同类的尸体送进焚化炉的次数，应该不少吧？这次怎么偏偏想不通……”她歪着脑袋琢磨了片刻，这才冷冰冰道：“要不然等这回的看护任务完成后，我让他们给你安排个心理医生看看？还是说你已经等得老不耐烦，想接收自己的捐献通知书了？”  
她错了。基尔伯特不是我的同类。我终于明白为什么自己当初老觉得他与众不同，因为事实就是如此。  
“可他是被‘生’出来的，不就拥有灵魂了吗？”  
我有气无力地说出自己的想法，换来的不过是她轻描淡写的讥笑。  
“亲爱的，看看你自己。你没有灵魂，不也过得挺好吗？”

之后整个晚上，我开着自己的双门小电动车，像个无家可归的鬼魅，游荡在大都会宛若人体五脏六腑的广阔空间中，却没有一次听到它在呼吸。有好几次，我无知无觉地穿过乌烟瘴气的旧城，看石英卤素灯照亮鱼龙混杂的老街角落一张张面无表情的人脸。那是被现代都市抛弃并遗忘的古老传说，在那里人们还举行着上个世纪流传下来的土葬仪式，相信当清晨的头一缕阳光来临，不灭的灵魂就能无拘无束地离开注定要朽坏的肉身，升入与这个世界相互重叠的极乐时空，与我们同在却不自知。然而我的头顶就是遮天蔽日的几何形状建筑群，用来自城市的恶灵之手覆盖生命早已微弱不堪的脉动，却遮不住日复一日落进每一个角落的毒雨，只能任其腐蚀心房深处那些不再自愈的触目伤疤。在这片人造的霓虹穹顶之下，盐封大地，连地球本身都是死的，又有谁能想到，世间竟还存在过良善和希望，存在过国王弗雷迪和老霍尔顿呢？  
电动车耗光电力前，我回到护理中心，踏着晨曦微光，穿过空无一人的长廊，来到监护病房外，看见基尔伯特像个安静的孩童，一个人躺在形形色色宛如怪兽的医疗器械当中。我轻手轻脚地走了进去，刚走到他面前，这个调皮鬼就睁开了眼睛。他脸上压着氧气罩，无法说话，看向我的眼神却饱含柔情、忠贞与爱慕；生命再一次用无法言喻又难以理解的方式感染了我，使我意识到，在人生的长河中，我们纵使历经沧浪之水的污浊荡涤，此刻留在身边的，却奇迹般只剩下清澈与纯粹，只剩下熠熠闪光的爱。胸中积郁了整整一夜的凄风苦雨终于烟消云散，我于是俯下身去，凑近他的耳朵轻声说道：“基尔伯特，有件事我早该对你说，却因为我蠢笨又懦弱，一直没能说出口。我爱你，这些年来我一直爱你，可事到如今我才明白过来，你对我究竟意味着什么。从前如果有机会，我可能会说，我愿意像爱自己的生命那样去爱你……然而那不是真的，基尔伯特，我也是刚刚想明白这一点，并因此感到大为欣慰——我爱你，胜过世间每一个清晨再度升起的太阳，胜过海鸥飞翔在沙滩上，胜过狮群奔跑在峡谷底，胜过从来到世上那天起就开始渴求的人类灵魂，胜过生命，胜过自由……”我面带笑意，声音哽咽，见他渐渐张大了双眼，便强忍内心抖震，一把抓住他冰冷的左手：“听着，基尔伯特……或许现在有些迟了，但还是请你听我说完。我想带你离开这里，离开这个毫无人性的地狱，离开这些关于捐献的狗屁，到一个远离人类的地方，寻找一个不受干扰的二人世界……管他是另一个岛屿，另一个国度，还是另一个星球，乃至另一个星系——在那里我们可以成天谈心，想做爱的时候就做，任凭香烟熏坏我们的肺，美酒烧烂我们的胃……这些年我们浪费了什么，丢失了什么，我们就去一一找回来！你知道吗？我们不再是孩子了，不再懵懵懂懂，对这个世界的残酷一无所知……这一次我会准备充足，绝对不让他们找到……你觉得这个主意怎么样，基尔伯特？如果你愿意，就点点头，如果你愿意……”  
一滴泪珠滚过他毫无血色的脸颊，然后是第二滴、第三滴……他被氧气面罩盖住的嘴角却泛起了笑意，我心如刀割、目光如炬，见到他轻轻点了点头，与此同时，我的手被他的牢牢抓紧。

我当天就取消了基尔伯特的新看护申请，此后一直循规蹈矩地呆在护理中心，直到他的身体完全恢复。出乎我意料的是，其间布拉金斯卡娅女士从未试图找我麻烦，就连后来的出行申请，批复过程也完全顺利，丝毫无人从中作梗。出发当天，计程车把我和基尔伯特载到新老城区的交界地带，我推着他的轮椅穿梭于老城的街巷良久，最后将他抱上我一个月前从黑市购得并加以改装的轿车。轿车的后备箱中，放着我用各种方式搜集来的现金与武器。这些现金，我琢磨着，应该足够我们换取两个身份了。  
现在我们开车上路，去找东京地下都市那个赫赫有名的“牛仔琼斯”。我把老弗雷迪的CD塞进车载播放器，《天堂制造》的旋律娓娓流出……坐在副驾驶位子上的基尔伯特砸着嘴摇摇头，说不如换首欢快点儿的。我按了几下切歌按钮，直到上世纪动感明快的迪斯科节拍响起：“美妙绝伦之感将我穿透／我生下来就是为了爱你／我心跳的每一下都是为了爱你……”  
“好多了。”他转头冲我笑笑，苍白的脸上泛起一丝红晕。我的心顿时被柔情覆盖，便伸出左手，揉了揉他头顶乱糟糟的银发。他目视前方，听了一会儿歌，缓缓开口道：“上次我没说实话，亚瑟。当你问我弗朗西斯对我偷CD一事怎么说，我说他什么也没说。亚瑟……我想我现在可以告诉你了。他当时说的是：‘我嘛……我最想带在身边的关于亚瑟的东西，就是亚瑟本人。’”  
说到弗朗西斯，我们同时沉默了一会儿，就像在等着那个人发表高见。片刻过后我轻声说：“基尔伯特，你和弗朗西斯一个德性，你们都是心口不一的撒谎精。”  
他释然地笑笑，毫不留情地回应道：“彼此彼此，亚瑟，大家彼此彼此啊……”  
后来我又问他，那只玩具小鸟是怎么回事。他说自己被转到东京护理中心后，就觉得那个池塘似曾相识。整个夏天，他每天夜里都偷偷潜入池塘，存着一丝侥幸心理，一寸一寸地摸索过来，还竟然真让他给找着了。  
“……所以你早就知道那些记忆是真的……基尔伯特！你早就知道自己不是复制人，可你为什么不告诉我？”  
“说不说又有什么区别？关键是我又见到了你，这才是最要紧的……”  
“可是……可是，”我一时不知该如何回应，便又搬出了自己在布拉金斯卡娅面前说过的话：“你是被‘生’下来的，就意味这你和我们不一样——就意味着你有灵魂了啊！”  
“亚瑟，你真是个傻瓜，”他转过头来，单用那样的笑容，就筑起了一整个全新的世界，“我们都走到这一步了，你还以为那种东西如果真的存在，你竟会没有吗？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记
> 
> 关于主题  
> 当年看完《别让我走》电影，难过到生气，心想故事中这帮克隆人有胳膊有腿，也没拴起来，他们为什么不逃跑？后来看了小说，虽然心知作者有他自己的想法，可我还是坚持：他们为什么不逃跑！连尝试一下都没有！反而是《银翼杀手》的原著小说（《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗》）讲得深得我意：“……真正的生命——在二十亿年的生存压力下进化出来的生命——永远不会这样认命。”——这种生命的本能我觉得不会因为洗脑或者明知危险重重就不复存在。所以我把这个故事里的主人公设定为真正的“人”，让他们逃跑了。如你所见，基尔还逃了两次。
> 
> 关于背景  
> 故事发生在日本，也没有什么特别的含义，只是偷懒捡了个最容易的“新手包”，感觉其都市感、科技感、浪漫感和无国界感都非常视觉化，不用多加描述就能让人体会到未来的图景，而且在里面放入多国背景的角色也不会显得违和。至于通用语言，就还当它是英语吧。很遗憾我不懂日语，写不出那样的语境。
> 
> 关于引用  
> 除了糅合开篇提到的两部科幻设定外，贯穿本文始末的还有弗雷迪的单人精选与塞林格最著名的那本小说。  
> 鉴于故事背景，我挑了一本既耳熟能详，内涵又不受时代束缚的小说。在我的想象中，复制人基地那种地方可供选择的读物应该不多。而如果全世界只剩下一本书可以让亚瑟这个角色拿来读，我觉得它应该是《麦田里的守望者》。  
> Freddie Mercury的专辑，则因为我在构思情节的时候偶然发现那首Made in Heaven和这个故事莫名契合，之后我意识到里面的很多歌都可以为故事中的场景穿针引线。这是弗雷迪的唯一一张单人精选集，收录了很多经典曲目（包括1992巴塞罗那奥运会的开幕曲），也是我自己三九年代的循环砖，在此私心安利一记。  
> 本篇引用的单曲有：  
> The great pretender（伟大的伪装者——基尔偷偷听歌被亚瑟撞见时）  
> There must be more to life than this（对生命而言，一定还有比这更重要的事——亚瑟与基尔做爱时）  
> Made in Heaven（天堂制造——亚瑟和弗朗西斯第一次出门逛旧货店时）  
> Love me like there’s no tomorrow (像明天永不到来那样爱我——基尔在手术台上唱歌）  
> I was born to love you (我生下来就是为了爱你——最后亚瑟和基尔在逃亡的汽车上听歌）
> 
> 关于三人行  
> 不知道忠贞的小人儿们究竟如何看待文中描写的三角关系……我自己的见解就还是在此略作说明吧。  
> 这篇故事的情感发展其实基于两个前提，一是这里的三位都不是什么正常人，他们从来没有获得过任何完好的成长环境或教育引导，所以对情感的理解和处理都是扭曲和不成熟的。这一“不正常”其实在亚瑟的身上体现得最为明显：没有正常人会在真正爱一个人的时候，还觉得第三个人与自己和此人做爱是件正常的事（所以其实经典-正常三角关系几乎都不是等边三角，通常只是两个爱一个——插一句，对这种关系理解之深刻，见解之独特的恐怕还属法国佬，看看他们都创作了多少这一主题的作品……）。大家会发现，文中三人身上都多多少少有些“情感认知迟缓”的因子；二是只有在文中他们所处的特殊地位和环境下，这样的三角关系才会成为可能，因为每个人都害怕被其他两个落下，这种害怕在正常人的身上也有，只是在故事里那样变态的设定中，不安全感和孤独感被放大了好几倍而已。  
> 在以上两个前提下，抛开每个人自始自终都被另外两位的肉体和灵魂所吸引的共性，我就试着说说自己努力构建的“等边三角”（不存在的）中其实属性并不相同的三种爱情吧。  
> 弗朗和亚瑟的关系可以说是这三组关系中走向最清晰的一组，如果要给他们的爱情下个定义的话，那就是“得不到的恋人”。“得不到”的原因有很多，包括他们彼此太了解，以及在对方面前始终口是心非的秉性。但最根本的问题还是在双方天差地别的性格和追求上，这一点他们都在彼此漫长的相处中看得很清楚了，等到分歧大到完全不可调和的时候，他们也（难得地）理性地放弃了对方，却没有停止对彼此的爱。  
> 亚瑟和基尔的关系，不管在这里，还是我的其他文章中，都被我定位成“灵魂伴侣”，对我而言，这是他们两人任何时候都信任并完全理解对方的相处模式，彼此的默契往往不需要语言的交流就能完美传达。作为叙述者，亚瑟方面的“心有灵犀”表达得更加清楚；而基尔时不时的小动作，也体现了他对亚瑟所思所想洞察得很透彻（比如他一直看透亚瑟，知道亚瑟什么时候会想到弗朗，想到了什么内容，为什么会这样想，并据此作出他自己的反应）。在这里可能需要解释一下亚瑟最后的决定。为什么他之前没有逃跑，与基尔重逢之后也没有逃跑，偏偏等到基尔第三次捐献之后才彻底选择逃跑呢？并非因为他之前爱基尔少一些，决定逃跑的时候才爱他多一些……事实并不是这样。亚瑟始终是个亚里士多德式的人物，认为复制人的职责确实是捐献。所以他尽管热爱生命，毕生追求的也只是合法的途径，那就是通过成为看护员延续自己的生命；尽管他爱基尔，但也能够接受基尔作为一个复制人而牺牲的命运，因为这是他所接受的游戏规则，世间万物各司其职的世界观；然而当他知道基尔不是复制人，按照他对规则的理解，基尔就不该这样去死——因为在亚瑟循规蹈矩的理性中，复制人可以捐献器官，但如果一个人不是复制人，他就不应该承受这种命运——所以最后的逃亡，不是为了亚瑟自己（作为一个复制人）的自由，而是为了他一以贯之的信念：不是复制人，就不应该成为捐献的牺牲品。  
> 基尔和弗朗的关系，受到亚瑟第一人称的限制，间接传达的效果可能没有上述两组那么直白。只能说基尔由于身世和经历的缘故，内在始终是分裂的，这使他在严谨刻板的实用方面和亚瑟十分契合（主动来找亚瑟了解更多的复制人信息——而不是去找弗朗），却也很容易被弗朗那种带有浪漫色彩的理想化人格吸引（早在听完弗朗在火车上的发言时，他就已经受到弗朗的精神感染了）。所以最后弗朗走向死，亚瑟走向生，基尔停留在生与死之间——他当然没死，但也不算是完好地活着。  
> 然而基尔是自愿选择弗朗做恋人，也是自愿跟弗朗一起逃跑的，因为这某种程度上讲也是他自己的追求；但也不要忘记，他和弗朗一样热衷逃跑，并不代表他像弗朗那样做好了死的觉悟——可以说这两个人合谋逃跑，一个是真的为了活，一个就是打算赴死的。弗朗最后看出基尔并不想死，所以劝他下车了。另一方面，札幌之行后基尔会和弗朗在一起，也因为亚瑟这方面始终没有像弗朗那样主动而强硬的表示，所以基尔的选择其实也是他与亚瑟类似的实用精神的体现，此其一；即便逃离复制人的命运是基尔的理想，他后来依然宁愿接受自己最痛恨的捐献，为的还是能再见亚瑟一面，此其二。  
> 如此说来，也能看出弗朗和另外两人不同的地方：纵使文中每个人都爱着另外两人，但对于弗朗来说，他对亚瑟或基尔的爱，都敌不过他对自己理想的爱。为了这一理想，他先后放弃了这两个人，对亚瑟是因为“不同路”，对基尔是因为“不舍得”（亚瑟早年也曾经期待能和弗朗在一起，而基尔最后也表示愿意和弗朗一起去死，但弗朗自觉地选择了不让他们这么做——和亚瑟始终停留在炮友关系层面；提醒基尔对亚瑟的爱，让他想办法活下去），因此弗朗是这三人中唯一一个自始自终都认得清自己的情感，以及这种情感所处的位置，并且一直占据主导地位、没有让情感指挥行动的人。至于基尔和亚瑟，不管认清自己情感的过程多么曲折和漫长，最后他们对彼此的爱都超出了对各自理想的爱，基尔放弃有尊严地死去的机会，心甘情愿做捐献者，是因为他还期待能见到亚瑟；而亚瑟也为了基尔，放弃了安稳做一个看护员来延续生命的机会——要知道这原本是他为此奋斗了一生也孤独了一生的理想。所以我觉得最后迎来幸福结局（？）的是不悯组，也算是这里的三位主人公人格设定自然发展的结果。至于看官们各自偏好哪一种人格和哪一种爱，就见仁见智了。


End file.
